


A Fun Day With Uncle Draco

by Bam4Me



Series: Harry's a little itty bit. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ageplay, Draco is a child therapist, Gen, Harry is a clingy baby, Mommy!Ginny, Non-Sexual Age Play, Uncle Bill - Freeform, Uncle Draco, he likes babysitting, little!Harry, this is almost completely plotless im so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco babysits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fun Day With Uncle Draco

**Author's Note:**

> harrypottergays.tumblr.com

Ginny was making lunch on a Tuesday afternoon when the kitchen phone started ringing. She picked it up while wiping her hands on a dish towel, glancing at the un-disturbed little, still colouring at the kitchen table with his Uncle Bill. Harry always liked colouring with Bill for some reason. Bill always made sure to compliment him lots and lots.

 

It was cute.

 

“Hello?”

 

“When’s your next day at the studio?”

 

Ginny blinked a few times before the voice registered. “Why do you need to know, Draco?”

 

Harry looked up at her for a second before looking back down at his crayons. He wanted to care why Draco was calling Mommy, but he just  _ didn’t _ . Do you know how important this picture is? Very. Harry’s aiming for a pat on the head and for his picture on the fridge door. Very important.

 

Bill looked up with curious eyes, but didn’t intervene, so she just shrugged and went back to leaning against the counter while Draco went on.

 

“I need Harry for… things.”

 

Ginny frowned, “And do these things… include, poking at his brain again?”

 

There was a pause on the other side of the line, “Well, sort of in a way-”

 

“-in a way.”

 

“...yeah. Listen, I’ve been working with a new toddler group at the office lately, and I’ve noticed some mirrored signs of development and lapsation-”

 

Ginny let out a loud sigh, “Draco, just talk bluntly. You want Harry to come into your office and ask him to draw pretty pictures so you can later on tell me how I’m raising an -adult, by the way, raising an  _ adult _ \- wrong and then tell me how I can do it better-”

 

“I am  _ not _ ! I just want to get a comprehensive chart of his developmental range and how-”

 

She let out another groan, knowing fully well that it annoyed him and always cut him off. “Are you going to spoil him rotten and let him do whatever he wants?”

 

Draco sighed on the other end of the line. “I’m planning on feeding him gummy worms wrapped in a fruit roll up, and pudding cups for lunch with a healthy side of Oreos and orange soda. Trust me, I’m a child psychologist, I know how to take care of children.”

 

Ginny nodded with a snort, “Good enough for me. Is tomorrow okay for you?”

 

“Yep!”

 

Ginny grinned, pulling the phone away a little, “Hey, baby, do you wanna visit Uncle Draco tomorrow?”

 

Harry looked up with wide eyes, “ _ Yes _ !”

 

Ginny nodded, leaving Bill to calm the excitable baby, “Okay, he’ll be there after breakfast.”

 

“Good. I plan on force feeding him candy and letting him run around like a dork until you come to get him.”

 

“I expect nothing less.”

 

***

 

See, Harry  _ loved _ Uncle Draco. After they’d gotten over their issues with each other -mainly, Draco being worried that Harry hated him, and Harry being worried about  _ new _ people seeing him so little- they were thick as thieves. In fact, they thieved many cookies together. Committing crimes together tends to form a deep, connected bond between people.

 

And chocolate stains.

 

See, Uncle Draco was a child psychologist, which means that his office is full of toys, and he knows all about proper crayon care, and has lots and lots of patience for littles who aren’t fully sure if they’re ready to play with you yet or not.

 

Uncle Draco was amazing. Harry had a lot of other uncles too though, so he had some big standards to live up to.

 

Not only that, but he gave Harry  _ tasks _ to do, and said that he was a good boy for doing them, and asked him questions about stuffs, and seemed  _ very _ interested in Harry’s answers!  _ So _ interested in fact, he had to write them all down in his note pad thingy. It make Harry feel like his thoughts were very important, and he liked that.

 

Harry loved visiting Uncle Draco.

 

“Mommy, Mommy, is Uncle Draco going to play with me?”

 

Ginny nodded, helping Harry get his coat on before they left. “Yeah, little pumpkin baby, Uncle Draco is going to play  _ lots and lots _ with you today.”

 

Harry nodded, as if that made sense, because it did. He was fun to play with, everyone must want to play with him. “That’s good. Just sittin’s round isn’t s’much fun as playin’.”

 

When they got to the office, walking, cause it was close enough to get there fast, without apparition because it was a muggle building, Ginny opened up Draco’s office door after a short knock. “You know, I would think that your boss would protest to you seeing an adult patient, but if he’s not, then I can only assume that you’re doing this on your own time, but then I’d have to yell at my brothers for not keeping you occupied enough on a regular basis, that you think you need to entertain yourself with this sort of thing.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes, pushing back from his desk with his arms open so he could accept Harry’s excitable hug as a greeting, ending up with a lapful of the excitable boy when he clung to Draco. Draco rolled his eyes at Ginny’s smirk at that, but ignored her, letting the little take over his lap for now. “No, I’m suitably occupied. Also, my boss  _ does _ know about this, but he also knows that ageplay is an undocumented form of mental change and is also curious enough to let me keep this one on the books.”

 

Ginny frowned, “I’m slightly disturbed by that, but also interested enough in your results that I won’t argue. Alright, keep him fed and watered, he’s a bit bigger than normal today, so he might be a bit excitable.”

 

She crouched down next to the chair so she could look Harry in the eyes. “Baby boy, Momma has to go to work now.”

 

Harry let out a sad sigh, leaning down so he could press a kiss to her lips, before going back to cuddling with Draco. “Bye bye, Momma.”

 

She left for the day, knowing that her sweet baby boy was in good hands right now. Literally.

 

Harry liked spending time with Uncle Draco. Lunch had cookies with it, and Uncle Draco made extra sure to compliment his pretty drawings, even if he did ask him lots of boring questions that Harry had to concentrate to figure out. Some of them frustrated him though, and he was sitting down on the carpet in front of the coffee table after lunch, rubbing at his itchy eyes. “I… I’s not get it, Uncle Draco?”

 

Draco frowned, looking up from his notepad finally and sighed, setting it aside. He thinks he might have sent Harry into a younger headspace right now. “I’m sorry, little one, I think it’s about nap time. What do you say to snuggling down on the couch for a little snooze?”

 

Harry made a whining noise, nodding before reaching out for him with grabby hands. Draco got up from his desk, and came over, picking Harry up off the floor with a small grunt. Harry was small, but Draco worked at a desk all day, he needs to work out more. He placed Harry on the couch with his favorite teddy bear, and sat next to him at the top of it, so he could run his fingers through messy hair until Harry’s eyes closed.

 

Later on, when Ginny came back, Harry was still asleep on the couch. Ginny smiled at him, but left into the hallway to talk with Draco. “So, learn anything new?”

 

Draco snorted, “Well, I’ve barely scratched the surface, but I can say one thing for sure, he doesn’t have Peter Pan Syndrome.”

 

Ginny startled, looking shocked, “You think I might have given him Peter Pan Syndrome?”

 

Draco shook his head, “No, not you, but I did want to make sure. You have to understand, Ginny, I’ve not seen him out of headspace in the last year, and I wanted to make sure he had a firm grasp on the fact that he  _ is _ , in fact, an adult. I’ve only done a few tests, but I do know that prolonged exposure to a subspace can inflict recurring behavior outside of it, or, at worst, inability to get out of it. Harry has a firm grasp on the fact that he’s an actual adult though.”

 

Ginny seemed to think that over. “Do you think I should encourage him to be more… adult?”

 

Draco shrugged, “If you think that will help, but I wouldn’t encourage whatever could cause him to be upset. Harry is a special case, for the most part, he has an entire support system of people and no  _ actual _ requirements to be adult. In some cases, that might be okay, in case he can’t get out of headspace, but it could also not give him sufficient reason  _ to _ come out of headspace.”

 

Ginny sighed, rubbing at the bridge of her nose a little, “Anything else you learned?”

 

Draco’s nose twitched, “He doesn’t like math. At all.”

 

Ginny smiled a little bit, “Well, that I already knew.”

**Author's Note:**

> harrypottergays.tumblr.com


End file.
